Brutaka
Brutaka ist ein Mitglied des Ordens von Mata Nui und wurde einst zusammen mit seinem Freund Axonn nach Voya Nui geschickt, um die Maske des Lebens dort zu bewachen. Biografie Vor Voya Nui Bevor Brutaka nach Voya Nui gesandt wurde und auch vor seiner Zeit als Mitglied des Ordens von Mata Nui, war er ein Mitglied der Bruderschaft von Makuta. Als die Bruderschaft jedoch Mata Nui verriet und ihn einschläferte, wandte Brutaka sich von ihr ab und wurde zusammen mit Axonn ein Mitglied des Ordens von Mata Nui. Er wurde kurz nach seinem Eintritt in den Orden nach Voya Nui geschickt um, zusammen mit Axonn, dort über die Kanohi Igniga zu wachen. Voya Nui Eines Tages, nachdem Brutaka viele Jahre als Mitglied des Ordens von Mata Nui gemeinsam mit Axonn auf Voya Nui die Maske des Lebens beschützt hatte, kamen die sechs Piraka, ehemealige Dunkle Jäger, auf der Insel an und versklavten die einheimischen Matoraner. Brutaka jedoch, der mittlerweile glaubte, dass der Große Geist Mata Nui tot war oder sich mindestens von diesem Universum und ihm abgewandt hatte, half nicht Axonn und den bald ankommenden Toa Nuva dabei, die Matoraner zu beschützen. Stattdessen wollte er die Maske des Lebens (Ignika) für sich. Deshalb verbündete er sich mit den 6 Piraka und besiegte die Toa Nuva mit einem einzigen Hieb seiner Waffe. Als dann die Toa Inika auf der Insel landeten, gab es einen Kampf zwischen Piraka und Toa, bei dem Brutaka von den beiden Piraka Hakann und Thok verraten wurde, welche ihm mit einer speziellen Zamor-Kugel einen Teil seiner Macht stahlen. Durch diesen immensen Kraftschub waren sie in der Lage die Toa Inika und die anderen Piraka zu besiegen. Anschließend pressten sie das Versteck der Kanohi Ignika aus Brutaka heraus und machten sich auf den Weg sie zu stehlen. Als dieser dann wieder erwachte, waren alle weg - bis auf Axonn, seinen ehemaligen Freund der sich zum Auftrag gemacht hatte, trotz Brutaka's Verrat, über ihn zu wachen während er angeschlagen war. Die beiden stürzten sich in einen Kampf, bei dem Axonn das Fass mit der Substanz, die die Matoraner versklavte, zerstörte. Axonn gelang es, den noch immer durch den Verrat der Piraka geschwächten, Brutaka niederzuschlagen. Dann tauchte ein weiteres Mitglied des Ordens von Mata Nui, Botar, auf und teleportierte Brutaka in ein Gefängnis tief unter dem Meeresspiegel, das "Die Grube" genannt wurde. Die Grube Hier wachte Brutaka auf, konnte Wasser atmen und stand den Barraki gegenüber, welche Kriegsherren von vor 80.000 Jahren waren. Sie machten keinen mächtigen Eindruck auf Brutaka, und deshalb zwang er sie, ihn zur Maske des Lebens zu bringen, von der er kürzlich erfahren hatte, dass sie hierher gebracht worden war. Doch die Barraki schafften es am Ende mit einer List, ihn mithilfe eines Riesentintenfischs zu "entsorgen". Weiter draußen traf er dann später auf Teridax in Gestalt von Maxilos und bekämpfte diesen. Teridax hatte den legendären Stab von Artakha, mit dem er das Universum beherrschen wollte. Brutaka hatte jedoch die Toa Mahri beobachtet und gesehen, wie entschlossen sie um die Kanohi Ignika und Mata Nuis Leben kämpften. Er gewann seinen einstigen Glauben an Mata Nui zurück und entschloss sich erneut für den Orden von Mata Nui zu kämpfen und seinen Verrat wieder gut zu machen. Deshalb erkämpfte er den Stab von Arthaka und rief Botar, der auftauchte, ihm einmal zunickte und dann mit dem Stab wieder verschwand. Teridax tobte, aber er hatte in Brutaka einen ebenbürtigen Gegner gefunden und konnte es sich nicht leisten weiter im Kampf gegen ihn seine Kraft zu verschwenden. Durch diese Tat wurde er vom Orden von Mata Nui wieder aufgenommen und bekam ein gerät, mit dem er wieder Luft atmen kann. Bündnis der Angst Als Brutaka wieder an Land war, musste er Helryx in Metru Nui helfen. Dort gab sie ihm einen Auftrag. Sofort reiste Brutaka nach Daxia. Dort nahm er sich fünf Gefangene - Vezon, Roodaka, Spiriah, Takadox und Carapar - und reiste mit ihnen nach Stelt, um dort ein größeres Boot zu holen, womit sie nach Artidax reisen können und dort Miserix holen können. Die Gruppe hatte nichts zu bezahlen, aber da der Händler von Sidoraks Spezies war, erpresste und trickste er ihn mit Roodaka aus, die Mörderin von Sidorak. Sie reisten mit einem schnelleren, größeren Schiff nach Süden. Auf dem Weg erzählte Brutaka den anderen von der Mission, dass sie Miserix finden sollen. Doch als Zyglak um sie herum erschienen, übernahm Spiriah die Kontrolle und lenkte sie zu Zakaz, weil er dort von der Bruderschaft verband wurde. Plötzlich wurden die Zyglak-Schiff zerstört und Brutaka stellte das letzte Mitglied der Gruppe vor: Lariska. Sie war ihnen die ganze Zeit gefolgt, in Absprache mit Brutaka. Nun musste Brutaka der Gruppe bessere Waffen geben. Trinuma hatte das Waffenarsenal auf eine abgelegene Insel gebracht, weil er vor Icarax fliehen musste. Auf dieser Insel vergab Brutaka die Waffen, danach wurden sie eingesperrt und Brutaka wurde von Tren Krom umwickelt. Tren Krom versuchte seine Gedanken zu lesen, diese waren jedoch mental geschützt. Stattdessen holte er die Informationen aus Lariska. Als Carapar ihn angreifen wollte, ließ er ihn erstarren und tötete ihn. Danach sagte er, dass er nicht helfen wird das Universum zu retten, weil sie es sich selbst so schlecht gemacht hatten. Dann ließ er sie laufen. Als nächstes landeten sie auf der Insel von Miserix, Artidax. Dort wurde Spiriah zuerst von lebendem Sand heruntergezogen, wurde ber von Roodaka gerettet, elche den Sand mit ihrem Rotor mutierte. Später ließ sich Takadox zurückfallen und zerstörte eine Felswand, sodass er von der Gruppe abgeschnitten wurde und floh. Nachdem sich alle Mitglieder wieder zusammengefunden hatten, gingen sie weiter und kamen in einen Tunnel mit einer Brücke. Plötzlich kamen Insekte, die die Wand füllten und auch alle Ausgänge. Brutaka zwang Spiriah dazu die Rahi zu kontrollieren, doch er stellte nur fest, dass Miserix sie bereits kontrollierte. Also kämpften sie sich durch und Roodaka mutierte einige, welche sich nun gegenseitig besiegten. Im nächsten Raum fanden sie Miserix, welcher sofort Spiriah absorbierte. Sie befreiten ihn, er besiegte die Klakk und nahm Vezon, Lariska, Roodaka und Brutaka auf seinen Rücken und flog sie richtung Norden, wo Brutaka zurück nach Daxia ging. Bestimmungskrieg Von Daxia aus machte er sich zusammen mit Axonn auf nach Zakaz, um den Skakdi-Kriegsherren Nektann zu überreden, auf der Seite des Ordens in den Krieg auf der Seite des Ordens einzusteigen, was ihnen nach einigen Bemühungen auch gelang. Dann bereisten die beiden die Insel, auf der einst die Makuta erschaffen wurden, die im Krieg nun ihre Gegner waren. Auf der Insel fanden sie eine Höhle, in der sich ein See aus reiner Antidermis befand. Brutaka wurde von der reinen Antidermis besessen und erzählte Axonn etwas von "Spherus Magna" und dem "Zerbrechen". Dann benutzte er seine Olmak, um zu den Toa Hagah, Miserix, Zaktan, Helryx und Keetongu zu reisen, und zwar tief unter das Kolosseum von Metru Nui. Dort wurde seine Maske jedoch von den noch eingedämmten Mächten von Teridax zerstört. Teridax sagte, er sei auf den Weg ein großer Geist zu werden, er vermutete, dass Zaktan etwas über seine Pläne weiß. Also tötete er diesen. Bei den Toa Hagah veränderte er ihre Gedanken so, dass sie nur noch gutes sehen konnten. Brutaka wurde anschließend mit Keetongu und Axonn auf die südlichen Inseln gebracht. Maske und Waffen Brutaka trägt die Kanohi Olmak, die Maske der Dimensionstore. Zudem bestehen zwei seiner Dolche aus Protostahl, genauso wie seine Rüstung, welche aber durch die Zeit in der Grube verändert wurde. Außerdem hat er ein großes Doppelschwert und Krallen. Fähigkeiten und Kräfte Brutaka ist sehr mächtig, ungefähr so mächtig wie ein Makuta. Da der Orden aber Training speuziell gegen Makuta hat, ist er einem im direkten Vergleich überlegen. Außerdem kann er Antidermis in sich absorbieren und sie als seine eigene Machtquelle nutzen. Zudem kann er Energiestrahlen oder Energieblitze erschafen, welche sehr mächtig sind. Dank eines speziellen Training des Ordens ist er gegen mentale Angriffe geschützt. Seine komplette Macht ist nicht bekannt. Trivia *Brutakas Name ist abgeleitet von dem Wort Brutal/Brutalität. Reale Welt *Brutaka wurde 2006 veröffentlicht, in dem Set waren 193 Teile. Außerdem hatte er die Artikelnummer 8734 und man konnte ihn zusammen mit Axonn zu Botar und mit Axonn und Vezon und Fenrakk zu Vezon & Kardas kombinieren. Quellen *''Bionicle Legends'' *''Federation of Fear'' *''Into the Darkness'' *''Destiny War'' *''Dark Mirror''